the mark of athena
by hardkore56
Summary: the mark of athena
1. Chapter 1

LEO Chapter 1  
>The day started exactly as I planned. We were getting ready to go and jason was getting antsy he must really want to see his old home and his old possible girlfriend he aparently remembered her a few weeks ago.<br>The ship was ready and everyone was almost ready except annebeth she was fussing about whether or not he would remember her and how she looked when she got there. I told her it was going to be a 5 hour journey and she could freshen up in her almost private cabin and on the way to greece it would be her and percy if he did remember her even though it was agenst the rules but since chiron wasn't going to be on the ship it didnt mater that they were breaking the rules.  
>But annebeth said that many people were giong to greece to help fight the army that going to be joining geae's giants and according to rachel they were going to be in the thousands and the giants could only be killed with the help of a god and the only one that seemed willing to help is hera and annebeth hated her for taking percy and his memories.<p>

Annebeth Chapter 2  
>This day could get better or really freaking terrible. It could get better by percy remembering me or it could get worse by him not remembering me and already had a girl at the new camp and I couldnt just say nothing if he didnt remember me. If he didnt I was going to kill him and then hera.<br>Hera couldn't just take his memories and get away with it and i was going to beat the memories back into him as clariess would say and do and all i could think about his sea green eyes and his black as night hair and so much more.  
>As soon as leo told me it would take 5 hours to get there I asked him if there was any way he could make the ship go faster but he just said"I'm sorry but the magic scroll said we would be there in an uhour and it should take at least 4 hours to get there so im sorry your just going to have to wait."<p> 


	2. Chapter 3 4 5

**just saying this now my chapters are gonna be really short **

**so i may post 2 or 3 at a time**

Percy Chapter 3  
>I couldnt wait to see annebeth and anyone else on the ship that was comming and i was just so excited to see her again but he had to go about his preatotian duties with reyna and she seemed a little out of it a few weeks ago she was flirting with me, according to hazel,but I didn't see it all she was doing was being nicer to me but hazel said "thats just her way of flirting"<br>But seeing as how I didnt like her I liked annebeth but she didnt seem to care she just kept trying so I let her try but as soon as I told her jason was comming with my friends she almost completily stopped she said he and her almost had somthing going on between the two of them but eight months ago he was taken by hera and had his memorie erased and now he was comming back.  
>And in one very long hour she was finialy going to come here in a grand greek war ship that would first sail to rome then to the gods origianal home Greece.<br>But ofcource there was the mater of deciding who would go on the trip to fight a war agenst the giants and the army of monsters along with them and convincing the romans to side with the greeks and go with them to to greece to save the olympians and work together.

Hazel Chapter 4  
>The thing I just couldn't get out of my head was why did leo look so much like sammy he had the same everything probly even the same laugh. The worst thing is that I really liked sammy but I may love frank and that is very unnerving.<br>In about half an hour the ship would land and I would be able to find out if leo was related to or was sammy in any way. Percy realy was the only one who was generaly excited and possibly reyna. But the rest of the romans looked as if they were getting ready for their war games but they were getting ready for the ship to arive and some already had their wepons out and were practicing their defence from the greeks. Even though percy said they wouldnt attack. Octvian said if any of them showed any sign of attacking he would have percy's head.  
>My views are very limited to simple things.<p>

Annebeth Chapter 5  
>"We're only 10 minutes out" leo shouted over the high winds.<br>I couldnt wait to see seaweed brain and he better remember me of else I'll beat it into him and I didnt wont to do that but I might.  
>I was leaning over the rail looking down on san fransisco and about a mile away I saw a city in a small valley and jason walked over and said that was new rome.<br>Jason was just as i was a little less excited though but he seemed ok but  
>i was a wreak I hadnt showered in 3 days and i was covered in greese and she had to get ready.<br>when they got over new rome she saw why it was called new Rome,it was a smaller replica of rome she almost fell over but she thought i have to see percy i cant go falling overboard the ship.  
>As soon as we got to (the feild of mars) as jason called it we landed pretty rough thanks to supreme commander idiot and as we landed we saw about 150 legionears as jason said they were all part of the twelth legion and to jasons suprise the legion had its eagle but the last i heard of it it was lost,at least thats what I heard,but there it was.<p> 


	3. Chapter  6,7,8,9,10

**not going to be posting for a while review **

**flame all you want in still gonna post**

**I own absolutely nothing **

**Terri M well tHANKS for the critisism and i suck with most humor, i also suck at spelling.**

Jason Chapter 6  
>This was just plain weird only 150 legioniers and the eagle was back and held by the 5th and there were 2 preators. Before I left it was just me and her and when I left(taken away by hera) octavian wanted to be preator so baddly he even tried blackmailing me so he could become preator.<br>As soon as we landed I saw only reyna standing infront of the legion I didnt see octavian but as soon as we got off I saw the second preator and I was really shocked it was the kid annebeth couldn't stop talking about.

Annebeth Chapter 7  
>The first thing I saw when I got off was seaweed brain in a purple bedsheet and a toga jason looked shocked for the second time today, he said if they found out he was greek they would kill him but he looked very much alive but there were 2 girls by him and he had his arm around one that made me mad but it seemed he had no memory. As soon as we got right infront of the two leaders the one named reyna said"welcome greeks we hope you dont plan on attacking our camp."then percy looked at me andd said "please introdce yourselves so we can learn who you are."as soon as he said that I knew he didn't remember me but I introduced us "this is jason grace son of jupiter real brother of thalia." They shook hands and leo introduced himself "I'm leo son of hempheus or in roman terms vulcan."he smiled towards reyna who imedeatly shut him down( just his type ) next piper intorduced herself "I'm piper mclean daughter of aphrodite girlfriend of jason."<br>At that reyna looked a little shaken up but it was instantly back to knormal and then it was my turn to introduce myself "my name is anne"  
>But i was cut off by percy he said "annebeth daughter of athena my girlfriend" as soon as he said that i was so shocked it aparently showed because he said "oh dont be like that how could I ever forget you wise girl." After that was said I imedeatily walked over to him and slapped him but my hand didnt bounce off like I expected but he looked at me like I'll tell you later after that I did what any girlfriend would do I kissed him and it lasted till piper said " I maybe a daughter of LOVE but we have more reuneions and buisness."<p>

Reyna Chapter 8  
>"The daughter of venus is correct we have important buisness to discuse after we all get to know each other some again some for the first time." With that she called her pegasus and flew off towards the senate house.<br>This just couldn't be happening jason went off and got a new girlfriend and I was less than pleased I knew I couldn't be pissed at piper but what the hell was hera thinking taking away all of his memories.  
>Why not leave the ones of her? Why take it all away?<p>

Leo sub chapter 8.5  
>This day just might get better i'd met 2 new hot chicks and they were both way out of my league and toaltaly off limits just what I like in my wemon.<br>This was great and percy toaltaly embareced himself by kissing annebeth for about 5-10 seconds but whats really funny is is that piper the beauty queen had to cut apart and she is the daughter of love.

Percy Chapter 9  
>As soon as reyna flew away almost the half of the origional camp flooded out to say hi again and see if i still remembered them even clarisse who seemed to want to hit the memories back into me but she soon found out that I had all my memories and she was stopped by annebeth who seemed very relived that I had all my memoties and as soon as she found out that hera couldnt take away the memories of her she secretly laughed at hera for failing at somthing the queen of the gods should be able to do at will.<br>Somthing made me think of what aphrodite said on our first quest with nico's sister,aphrodite said " you two are my favavotite couple since helen of troy."  
>That was some complement from the goddess of love and beauty,so I'm guessing aphrodite was the one who kept annebeths face and name in my head through out the whole thing,and I thank her for that because I think she kept her in my mind.<br>After I caught up with my old friends I introduced them to my new ones "this is hazel daughter of pluto half brother of Nico de angelo and Bianca de angelo but not from here" hazel semmed relived that i didnt reviel her secret to his old friends next he introduced frank "this is Frank Zang son of mars decendent of neptune and he bears the curse of the agronauts and if you dont know what the curse is dont ask." As soon as I said that Leo piped up and said " what is the curse of the agronauts." I was about to say somthing to leo about being an idiot but Frank said " ok I'll tell you. The curse is somthing that I think someone with no brain cells will think is cool but its no where close to cool my curse alows me to change shape into anything I want." After frank said that leo said" that is cool though your like beast boy except the part about being green."  
>With that frank said " and apparently you have no cells left. Because my life depends on a stuppid stick and if it burns up I die." Frank shouted. " then you better stay away from me because I control fire" he said this as he made a fire ball apear in his hand and tossed it back and forth.<p>

Frank Chapter 10  
>As soon as I found out leo could control fire I thought it was cool but ofcource my life depends on a stick that burns really easly. But I made a sighlent vow to keep hazel away from this sammy look alike.<br>I could just tell he was going to be some trouble and us romans just couldnt have that happening and everyone getting pissed.  
>After the introductions were made a little girl ran up to us and said "im a daughter of fortuna the goddess of good luck and fortune. " she sounded pleased when she said that "reyna wants you to to come to the senate house right away to discuse the quest."<br>After we started torward the senate house percy got an iris message which still freaks me the hell out.  
>The message was apparently from chiron his camp director and it was about how the second bigger ship was about a month from being completed to take both camps to Greece and fight the enemy but it would go much faster with some of the romans help.<p> 


End file.
